


Spryciarz

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bracia zakładają się o to, czy Castiel poradzi sobie w poderwaniu przypadkowej dziewczyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spryciarz

\- Tak?

\- Tak! – powiedział pewnie Dean.

\- Jestem tego ciekaw - Sam pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Śmiej się póki możesz - Dean wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, Sam wzruszył ramionami i złapał za nią.  

\- Przetnij Cas – młodszy łowca zwrócił się do anioła, który stał parę kroków od Impali, o którą opierali się bracia.

\- Czym? - anioł zmarszczył brwi.

Sam zaśmiał się z politowaniem, po czym drugą ręką "przeciął zakład".

\- Oh, stary - zwrócił się do Deana - już TO widzę. Ekm - Sam próbował się uspokoić - powodzenia.

Młodszy Winchester ruszył do Impali siadając na miejscu kierowcy.

Dean zacisnął pięści – nie mógł przegrać wiedząc jaka czeka go kara, a tym bardziej wiedząc co czeka jego młodszego braciszka kiedy to Dean wygra.

\- Cas! Wsiadamy.

\- Dobrze - anioł ruszył za Deanem, który otworzył mu tylne drzwi. Castiel wsiadł, a zaraz za nim łowca.

\- Posuń się trochę.

Sam popatrzył w tylne lusterko:

\- Dean, czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś tam z tyłu?

\- Ha ha ha – Dean nie miał teraz czasu na sprzeczki z bratem. Starszy Winchester jednak uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie wszystkich tych lasek, które zaliczył właśnie Z TYŁU swojej dziecinki.

\- Dlaczego tu ze mną siedzisz Dean?

\- Bo... – łowca spojrzał na anioła - Założyłem się z Samem i muszę wygrać.

\- O co się założyłeś?

\- Że nauczę cię jak wyrywać laski.

\- Oh, ja nie umiem.

\- Spokojnie. Nauczysz się.

 

Podczas drogi Sam co jakiś czas głośno odchrząkiwał tłumiąc śmiech, gdy Dean tłumaczył Castielowi, co musi zrobić i co powiedzieć żeby poderwać dziewczynę.

\- Dean, ja nie chce iść znowu do jakiejś nory grzeszności.

\- Spokojnie Cas - Dean poklepał anioła po kolanie - tym razem pójdziemy do parku.

\- W porządku - zgodził się anioł.

\- A teraz skup się, bo muszę wygrać.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- My – poprawił się Dean - My musimy wygrać.

\- Co będzie kiedy wygramy? – zaciekawił się Castiel.

\- Chłopie, nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz... – Dean się rozmarzył i poczuł jak z głowy wyrastają mu rogi.

\- A jeśli przegramy?

\- Nie martw się, zobaczysz – wtrącił się Sam – Wymyśliłem dla was coś specjalnego. Co nie Dean? – Sam spojrzał w tylne lusterko i puścił oczko do brata.  

\- Nie przegramy – zapewnił Dean nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Sama.

\- Jasne - odezwał się młodszy Winchester.

\- Sorry stary, czy my ci przeszkadzamy? - Dean klepnął Sama w ramie, a potem pstryknął w ucho - Patrz na drogę!

\- Co mam robić? - zapytał anioł.

\- Kobiety są bardzo łatw- e- ekhm, lubią proste komplementy - poprawił się szybko łowca.

\- Czyli?

Dean się chwile zastanowił, czy aby na pewno ma jakieś szanse na wygraną. Anioł kompletnie niczego nie łapał. Miał problemy z rozmową, więc flirt generalnie nie powinien wchodzić w grę. Nie mógł jednak przegrać. Deanowi zrobiło się dziwnie ciepło na samą myśl o karze, którą wymyślił dla niego Sam. Jego brat to taka straszna baba, tylko jemu mógł wpaść do głowy taki pomysł. Dlatego też Dean się nie poddawał. W końcu Castiel miał zdobyć tylko numer jakiejś dziewczyny.

\- Czyli… - łowca podrapał się po brodzie - Powiedz jej, że ma wspaniały uśmiech.

\- To miłe.

\- Mhm - przytaknął Dean – możesz jej powiedzieć: twój uśmiech jest kluczem do mojego serca, albo  porównać ją do czegoś, na przykład: jesteś słodka jak cukierek. – Dean patrzył na Castiela, którego policzki zaczęły robić się lekko różowe. Łowca machnął ręką i odwrócił wzrok od anioła:

\- Takie tam pierdoły.

\- To nie są pierdoły Dean – zaprzeczył Castiel – To naprawdę piękne komplementy.

\- Nieważne – powiedział szybko łowca - Więc... uh, praktycznie zamiast cukierka możesz dać miód, albo każdy inny owoc czy kwiat.

\- Kwiat? - Dean spojrzał na anioła, który ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Delikatna jak kwiat róży, twoje usta są czerwone jak wiśnie… – Dean zaczął wyliczać.

 

* * *

 

Sam przyglądał się w skupieniu rudej wiewiórce, kiedy łowca wybierał potencjalną dziewczynę dla anioła.

\- Błagam Cas! Proszę! Nie zawiedź mnie. Jedyne co musisz zrobić to zdobyć numer telefonu. To przecież nie jest takie trudne, prawda? Szybko pójdzie.

\- Dean, nie wiem czy próbujesz uspokoić siebie czy mnie?

Łowca rozglądał się po parku. Większość dziewczyn miała już pary. Te które przechadzały się samotnie były takie piękne, że aż nieosiągalne. Były też te nie grzeszące urodą. I naprawdę pomimo iż anioł kochał wszystkie istoty ludzkie to Dean nie mógł mu tego zrobić wybierając dla Casa jakąś brzydule.

\- Cas, proszę. Postaraj się – Dean czuł lekką panikę -  Jak coś, to rób te swoje oczka szczeniaczka. To powinno zadziałać. Ej! Może ta? Ładna jest, hm?

Anioł podążył wzrokiem za palcem Deana, który był skierowany na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Dziewczyna stała pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami, obok wielkich ozdobnych krzaczków. Poprawka. Krzaczorów, które były bardzo zaniedbane. Dziewczyna wyglądała zwyczajnie. Miała prostą zwiewną sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy. Była naturalna. Idealna dla Castiela.

\- Bierz ja tygrysie! – Dean poklepał anioła po plecach.

\- Al-

\- I hej! Nie mów jej, że masz na imię Castiel.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To jest niespotykane imię. Właściwie to chyba jedyne na świecie – mruknął łowca - Będzie łatwiej jak powiesz, że masz na imię Max… yyy… _jakiśtam_. Jak coś to razem z Samem będziemy tuż obok, za tymi krzakami. No! Ruszaj – Dean pchnął Castiela w stronę dziewczyny. Bracia schowali się za krzakami.

 

_\- Witam._

_\- Hej! - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna._

_\- Jestem – anioł zrobił krótką pauzę - Max._

_\- A ja Ava. Ava Wilson – dziewczyna wystawiła swoją rękę._

_Castiel niepewnie złapał za nią, potem drugą swoją ręką nakrył jej delikatną dłoń._

_\- Max Jakiśtam - uśmiechnął się._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się._

_\- Okej - spojrzała na ich ręce – um…_

_\- Przepraszam – Castiel natychmiast je odsunął._

_\- Spokojnie. To było..._

_\- Dziwne? – zasugerował  anioł._

_\- Też, ale w jakimś stopniu również miłe – na twarzy Avy wystąpił delikatny rumieniec._

 

Dean zza krzaków bacznie obserwował każdy ruch swojego przyjaciela. Spojrzał przez ramię na brata:

\- I co? Frajer z ciebie!

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy – Sam zostawił w spokoju wiewiórkę i stanął obok Deana.

\- Castiel dobrze sobie radzi.  

\- Jest beznadziejny – zauważył Sam - Po prostu trafił na miła kobietę.

\- Jasne, jasne. Wszystko dzięki mnie. Gdybym go nie nauczył to-

\- Dobrze panie _„Jakiśtam”_ – przerwał mu Sam i szturchnął go łokciem w żebra.

 

_Castiel zauważył, że dziewczyna cały czas się uśmiecha. To była pora na komplement._

_\- Twój uśmiech… - zaczął, ale nie wiedział co dalej._

_Dean powiedział mu żeby porównał coś do czegoś. Do kwiatu, owocu, albo warzywa... Dean mówił o warzywie?_

_\- Masz uśmiech… - anioł podjął próbę na nowo, jednak znowu się zaciął._

 

Za krzakami Dean dmuchał w zaciśnięte kciuki kibicując swojemu pierzastemu przyjacielowi. Za to Sam ze śmiechu prawie leżał na trawie.

 

_\- Tak? - zapytała dziewczyna._

_\- Masz wspaniały uśmiech – wydusił w końcu Castiel._

 

\- Uff – starszy Winchester odetchnął i pokazał młodszemu środkowy palec. Sam tylko przewrócił oczami. Castielowi szło fatalnie.

 

_\- Tak myślisz? - dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę._

_\- Tak – uśmiechnął się anioł, a po chwili dodał -  mogłabyś zjeść szparaga w poprzek._

 

Sam otworzył buzie, nie zdążył  jednak wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, bo jego starszy brat skoczył na niego przewracając go i przyszpilając do ziemi. Dean zakrył swoją dłonią jego usta. Stłumiony śmiech wydobywał się spod jego ręki. Sam ze śmiechu cały drgał pod swoim bratem.

\- Cholera – syknął Dean i spojrzał na krzaki w stronę anioła i dziewczyny. Usłyszał śmiech dziewczyny, co mogło oznaczać, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

 

_\- Jesteś kiepskim podrywaczem – Ava pokręciła głową._

_Anioł spuścił wzrok._

_\- Wiem. Chciałem zdobyć twój numer._

_\- Oh, naprawdę? – zapytała dziewczyna nadal lekko rozbawiona, ale nieco już poważniejszym głosem._

_\- Mam jakąś szanse?_

 

\- Kurwa! Sam! Przestań się śmiać, bo nic nie słyszę! -  sapnął Dean spoglądając na krzaki, potem na Sama.

\- Kie-kied- kiedy ja nie mogę – zarechotał jego brat.

W tym momencie Castiel przeszedł przez krzaki.

\- Cas? – Dean zwlókł się z brata.

\- Tak Dean?

\- Cholera mogłeś poczekać przy aucie. Wiesz co ta dziewczyna sobie o tobie pomyśli? Znikanie w krzakach to chyba najgłupszy pomysł! Udało się? – głos Deana był pełen nadziei.

 - Nie – Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni Dean – Sam zaczął zacierać ręce - No dalej! – potem zaśpiewał - Przegraaaałeś!

Sam był brutalem. Dean nie zdziwiłby się gdyby jego młodszy brat zaczął zaraz wykonywać jakiś taniec radości, gdzie podstawowy ruchem byłoby wytykanie go palcami.

\- No już! Dalej, dalej – młodszy Winchester popchnął starszego w stronę anioła.

Dean stanął przed aniołem.

\- Niech cię, Sam! – Dean rzucił w stronę brata.

Łowca strzepnął z siebie suche źdźbła trawy i  spojrzał na anioła.

\- Tak um.. teraz uh, to tylko zakład  - twarz łowcy zrobiła się wściekle czerwona, na lekko drżących rękach pojawiły się małe czerwone plamki. Dean chwycił Castiela za ramiona i nachylił się nad nim. Spojrzał przelotnie w te cholernie błękitne oczy zanim przywarł swoimi ustami do ust anioła. Całował go. Anioł na początku bardzo niepewnie oddawał pocałunek. Męska duma Deana krzyczała żeby jak najszybciej to zakończyć. Jednak pocałunek był stosunkowo wolny i może nawet trwałby dłużej gdyby nie Sam, który radośnie klasnął w ręce:

\- I po krzyku!

Dean cofnął się, jego twarz była oblana szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Łowca rzucił mordercze spojrzenie Samowi i prawie pobiegł w stronę auta. Sam przeniósł wzrok na Castiela, który był wniebowzięty.

\- Wiedziałem – oznajmił rozradowany anioł.

\- Co?

\- Że taka będzie jego kara.

\- Niby skąd? - zdziwił się Sam.

\- Nie jestem… – anioł podszedł do łowcy – aż taki głupi, jak ci się może wydawać.

Castiel sięgnął do kieszeni i wręczył Samowi małą karteczkę. Anioł zrobił obrót i podążył śladami Deana. Sam nadal zdziwiony otworzył kartkę. Młodszemu łowcy opadła szczęka.

\- Skubaniec – spojrzał z uśmiechem na oddalającego się anioła.

Sam pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i jeszcze raz zerknął na karteczkę z zawartością: _Ava  555-4823_.

 


End file.
